


Never Strong Enough (O.K K.O Fanfic) - Part 7

by Akakitsune



Series: Never Strong Enough (O.K K.O Fanfic) DISCONTINUED [7]
Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: F/M, also boxman's here, also venomous is ti cked, hopefully i'll get back in a daily schedule with uploads soon lol, i want red and fink to get along tbh, sorry it took a bit---, they're both small and animal hybrid babies and yes, woohoo party time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-14 22:10:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20608151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akakitsune/pseuds/Akakitsune
Summary: Red finds Boxman... In a trashcan... So you know what that means...Red and Fink get to play videosgame together!





	Never Strong Enough (O.K K.O Fanfic) - Part 7

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the late uploads, I just genuinely didn't have any ideas for this chapter until now. 
> 
> I was originally going to delete Violet's character, or just barely mention him, but now the person who he's based off knows about this and doesn't care so I guess he's just gonna have some sort of confrontation at some point too. 
> 
> Also, "Violet", if you're reading this, why did you have to tell everyone who was there about this just let me have my fanfiction please >:(((((

The temperature outside was nice and cozy; a comfy 70 degrees. Red took in a deep breath as she stepped outside. She loved the smell of the cooler weather. She was actually the happiest she had been in a while. Living with Venomous and Fink had been nice so far. Venomous showed Red small actions of affection and was starting to get more comfortable with it, making Red feel even nicer. Fink hadn't quite warmed up to Red yet, but she let her play videos game sometimes, with sometimes meaning very little. It was progress, though. 

Red went towards the mailbox, humming. As she opened it, she heard rustling coming from... The trashcan? She stared at it. No longer seeing movement, she hesitantly put her focus back on the mail. Taxes, taxes, taxes... More rustling from the trashcan. This time Red was really curious. She slowly walked towards it. "Its probably just a raccoon..." She muttered to herself, putting her hand on the lid. She lifted it quickly, flinching. She looked down in it...

"Lord Boxman...?" Red asked. Boxman smiled nervously. "Ahaha... Hello again, Red... Heheh..." He looked as if he hadn't shaved in a while. He only wore a greasy looking tank top and some shorts. Red backed up so he could climb out. "Why are... Why are you in he trash can...?" She asked. Boxman rubbed the back of his neck with a chuckle. "Ah... Well... Let's just say..." He shrugged. "Robot minions grow up so fast...!" Red tilted her head, confused. "Er..." Boxman chuckled again. "Is... Is there any chance that Venomous is home...?"

Venomous sighed, walking out of his office after the meeting. It was so boring. Utterly boring. Fink scampered ahead of him, holding the drawings she had made in her paws. Come to think of it, he didn't really have much going on that day either. He groaned. Why was it so boring lately? There was nothing going on, and though he seemed to be tired for no reason, he still wanted something to go on. Perhaps he could do something with Red. What could they do, though.

The feeling of boredom did not last long once he walked into the living room. Red was sitting on the couch, talking with a dirtied-up Boxman. Red looked over to Venomous. "Oh, Ven..." She glanced towards Boxman, then to him again. "You have a visitor...!"

...

"I'm only doing this with you cause Boss is dealin' with Lord Buttface down there!" Fink declared as soon as she lead Red into her room. "Got it..." Red replied, sitting down on a bean bag chair in front of Fink's big TV. "Hey!" Fink yelled, pointing at Red. "That's my chair!" Red nodded and scooted into the other one. Fink went over to her Nii system, putting in a disc. "What are we playing?" Red asked, adjusting her position in the chair. Fink didn't respond as she tossed Red a remote. "Make yourself a Nii character real quick," Fink said, selecting the "Nii Channel" icon. "I wanna play Nii Sports." She plopped into the chair beside Red. Red did as she was told, making a short character with freckles and shoulder-length red hair. 

The first game they played was a game of baseball. Fink swung the remote furiously, hitting a home run in the process. "HOME RUN!!!" She exclaimed, pumping her hands in the air. "Dang it!!" Red stomped her foot on the ground. Fink's team was ahead by two points, and Red's had zero. Fink's nii ran around the field to the home plate, bringing her ahead by three points. The screen announced that "That's the game!", and showed Fink's nii with a victorious grin. Red slumped back down in the chair, defeated. "I was so close...!" She muttered.

Fink gave a little giggle, then thought a moment. "Hey, uh..." Fink started, causing Red to look up. "You seem like uh... You're less... Pathetic today..." "Well," Red sat up in the chair. "I do feel better than after I first came here." "Did ya talk to that 'Violet' guy or whatever?" Fink asked. "Well... No... But," Red looked to the side, uncomfortably. "I did see Blue Tail..." "They other guy who yelled at ya?" Fink put her hands on her hips. "In his defense, he kinda just stood there..." Red muttered. "But, yeah. The other guy." "So did ya tell him off? Did you two fight?" Fink looked at her, excitedly. "No... We just talked it out." Red explained, which disappointed Fink. "He apologized and I did too." "That can't be all that happened..." Fink groaned. 

Red rubbed her arms, feeling that... Uncomfortable feeling she had felt when that voice talked to her. "Well," Red began, taking in a breath. "I... I heard a voice." "Who'd it sound like?" Fink looked curious now, her rat ears poking up a bit. "I... I don't know..." Red admitted. "But... It kept telling me that I should be angry... And it made me feel something really uncomfortable-" "You didn't listen, did ya?!" Fink exclaimed. She looked nervous and angry, like she knew the voice. "N...No..." Red said, caught off guard by the response. "You... You don't know what it was, do you Fink?" She asked. Fink flinched. "N...no!! I just-" Fink crossed her arms. "Didn't want ya to do somethin' stupid..." Her voice lowered. "Just so Boss doesn't get all sad and junk..." Red smiled. "I didn't, Fink." Fink glanced up a moment, and then looked back down. 

The two suddenly fell through the floor. They landed on the bean bag chairs from Fink's room... Or... Former room, as it looked. The house had been completely destroyed. Red and Fink looked at each other, horrified, and then to Venomous. He just sat in front of his bonsai tree with an uncomfortable smile on his face. He looked over to Boxman, who was right beside him, and looked nervous. Red and Fink looked back at each other again. "Uh oh."


End file.
